Beautiful
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Your standard KunzitexZoisite sap. Without the tackedon ending, slightly sticky prose, overdone sap and Berylbashing this could've been one of my better works.


"Beautiful"  
by Sara Jaye 

Yes, another short, run-of-the-mill Kunzite&Zoisite fic. I know a writer with my talent should be writing more deep, epic dramas, but it's too easy to hit a block and leave those unfinished for nearly a year. ;; I have ideas for them, but I don't want to end up with more unfinished stories than I already have, so I don't start them...I supposed I should at least write the ideas down, though. But enough rambling. On with the fic.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to me. This is a yaoi fic, and a fluffy, semi-angsty one at that. So if that kind of thing bothers you, you may want to close this window. Otherwise, enjoy!

"Kunzite-sama?"  
The soft voice snapped the silver-haired general out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the smaller man lying next to him. "Yes, Zoisite?"  
"What are you thinking about?" Zoisite asked. Kunzite couldn't help smiling. There was something about the sparkle in his eyes whenever he asked that...so innocent, almost naive even though Zoisite himself was almost nothing like that.  
"Same old stuff...life, the pain of knowing we'll probably never lead normal lives again...how stupid it is running after complete strangers in search of some useless stones just to get that damned crystal for a flaming bitch who can't do her own dirty work..." Kunzite sighed, feeling himself tense slightly in anger. Zoisite nodded, closing his eyes momentarily.  
"I hate her too," he murmured, leaning his head against his lover's shoulder. He seemed a bit distracted, almost like something was bothering him.  
"What's on your mind, koibito?" Kunzite asked. No answer. "Zoisite?" Without even looking up, Zoisite sighed and spoke.  
"Kunzaito-sama...earlier today, when you said I was beautiful...did you...really think so?"  
"What?" The question caught Kunzite completely off guard. "Why would you ask such a thing?" he questioned. Zoisite looked at him slightly, his sharp green eyes very serious, almost sad.  
"You...said that woman looked very attractive...and only after I got upset you said I was beautiful...I-I know it's stupid of me to worry about something so trivial..." He looked down, his eyes closing again as if blinking back tears. Kunzite sighed. He'd forgotten just how insecure and sensitive Zoisite could be sometimes. 'My being so cold to him so often certainly isn't helping,' he thought.  
"Zoisite..." Kunzite sight as he held the blonde closer, resting his hand against his cheek. "I felt bad that you were upset about what I said. But I said you were beautiful because you are. And not just physically. You're a brilliant, wonderful, caring man and anyone would be lucky to have you. I know I am," he whispered, then softly kissed Zoisite's lips.  
Zoisite smiled a little, closing his eyes and snuggling into Kunzite's embrace. "Kunzaito-sama...that's all I needed to hear," he whispered. "Thank you."  
"I only say it because it's true, Zoi."  
"I know...I'm sorry for seeming so doubtful, I know you love me and think well of me...I just worry so much...I-I know I shouldn't," Zoisite sighed.  
"I understand. It's hard not to worry when we're stuck in a place like this with so many laws being forced on us...the 'No romance on the job' thing worries me because I'm sure Beryl knows about us and she hasn't said anything...just stares..." Kunzite trailed off.  
"She either doesn't care, doesn't know after all, or is going to punish us when we least expect it," Zoisite mumbled.  
"Probably," Kunzite sighed, resting his cheek against Zoisite's hair. "But don't worry. I won't let her hurt you or our relationship. I love you and no self-righteous bitch is going to stop that!"  
"Kunzaito-sama...you're much too wonderful," Zoisite murmured, feeling his tensions and insecurity melt away. He knew their problems wouldn't be over anytime soon, but for right now, it felt so good to momentarily forget them, to just feel safe in the arms of his love.  
"Not as much as you, my little sakura," Kunzite whispered, leaning in to kiss the smaller general softly.  
"I love you," Zoisite whispered, pulling back slightly after a long moment. His eyes began to close as he rested his head against his lover's chest.  
"And I love you, Zoi." Kunzite pulled the covers over them, then let his own eyes close. "Beautiful...in ever way," he whispered before they both fell into a deep, much-needed slumber.

In the darkness, a spirit gazed at the lovers and sighed sadly. "If only we could have had that, Nephrite-sama...if only..."

End

Yes, I just had to add that little NephritexJadeite-ism at the end. And you're probably come to expect or have gotten used to the sappiness by now, so I'll just pray it doesn't get me a bad reputation.  
I better stop rambling now.  
Till next time!


End file.
